Episode 937 (17th December 1969)
Plot Irma starts to get annoyed with Stan stopping off work. Bernard tells Irma he likes her. She's amused more than flattered. Hilda turns up for work at the Rovers and Annie tells her she's suspended under suspicion of stealing the necklace. Hilda declares she's on strike. Maggie is annoyed that Val has taken Alan's job and has let her down at the Corner Shop. Pre-warned by Val, Irma agrees to work in the shop over Christmas because she's bored. Len and Ray continue the salon alterations. Sandra asks Alan for a job there. He asks her to tell Elsie he wants a word with her. Val tells Ena and Elsie about her new job and Ena thinks there is an opening for her at the corner shop. She doesn't give Val the chance to tell her about Irma taking her place. Ernie asks Ken to play in the Christmas Eve concert. Hilda tries to drum up family support in her battle against Annie but gets nowhere. Alan asks Elsie to run the salon as manageress, above Val. She annoys him by telling him she'll think about it. Ray enjoys the meal that Emily cooks for him but hurts her feelings when he tells her to get married or she'll be an old maid. Elsie takes the salon job when he agrees to employ the Butlers. She's also explained the situation to Val. Ena tells Maggie she'll be her new assistant and is upset when she sees Irma taking her place behind the counter. Hilda drags Stan to the Rovers to declare her innocence and threatens legal action unless an apology is forthcoming. Annie's suspicions turn towards Betty. Ena worries about Ray. Val looks forward to her job and more money. Stan rejects jobs that Irma finds for him in the paper. Bernard tells her he'll miss her when she returns to Australia. Annie also suspects Emily. When she makes hints to Betty, she walks out of the pub. Ena asks Elsie if she took the job as she fancies Alan. Elsie denies it but Ena doesn't believe her. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *Ken Barlow practices the Christmas Carol Christians, Awake, Salute The Happy Morn on his trumpet and Ena Sharples states that it was written less than two miles from Coronation Street, giving a rare geographical reference point for Weatherfield in relation to either Manchester city centre or Salford (namely the Kersal district), both contenders for the site of where the Carol was written. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Finger of suspicion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 936). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1969 episodes Episode 0937